


your reality

by sadravioliman



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Suicide, shes only mentioned, yuri is in this too but not technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadravioliman/pseuds/sadravioliman
Summary: She's sorry.





	your reality

Dreams were wonderful things. Everyone was happy. Happy, happy, happy.

This was the only thing she ever really thought anymore, wasn’t it? But wasn’t it also the only thing that mattered? She didn’t know anymore, all meaning was lost to her, and caring was such a foreign action.

So when she asked him if he was proud, and he said it was weird (it hurts to know) to be proud of her, she wondered if caring was worth it, too. But foreign things don’t matter when you forget about them.

“Sayori! ...staring...sheesh!” Natsuki’s voice rang in her ears. What was she saying? Nothing felt real. She tried to move, to look, to breathe - she couldn’t. Everything was too bright and she couldn’t see. Where was she?

She only came to her senses when Natsuki flicked her nose. “Wow, you must really have an attention disorder. I was screaming in your ears for five minutes! And you still didn’t snap!” Natsuki sounded genuinely surprised, and if you squinted, there was worry hidden beneath.

Sayori finally found it in her to respond. “... Sorry. I have to go.” Her voice came out as a whisper, even though she tried to speak normally. She stood abruptly, nearly knocking over the desk and Natsuki. Swiftly exiting the door, she yelled back, “Tell Monika I’m not feeling well!” She already knew Monika would already be typing up a storm to her when she got home, and as for Yuri and Natsuki, they would wait for tomorrow to bug her. It was just… Him. He would come to her house, for sure, and throw questions in her face and make her cry and hurt. The world was punishing her, and she knew she deserved it, but it still hurt.

Lost in thought, she didn’t notice the car speeding her way, and bolted with only minor injuries. However, this is where we learn that Sayori’s definition of “minor injuries” did not at all describe what happened, minus the “injuries” part. Her ankle was sprained, she painfully scraped her knees against the cement of the sidewalk, and her hands were lightly scratched, but still bleeding. Her knees were gushing blood compared to her hands. Everything stung, and she thought that maybe, if she didn’t get up, it would end sooner. Whether it was the pain or her life, she didn’t care. She crawled out into the road, not knowing what she was hoping for, but it was still there.

Another car zoomed at her.

You know how people say your life flashes before your eyes, before death? That’s not true. The only thing flashing before her eyes was the car, and the only thought through her head was “I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is more of a vent fic tbh  
> sayori is just a rlly relatable character for me so i shes my go-to w/ venting jdhgfkl im sor


End file.
